Journey to the Valley of Keikosama
by Aferith
Summary: A new journey awaits Gon and Killua. A journey to a new place that is guarded by legendary synthesizers and a stone that will open the sacred land that will answer the questions kept within.
1. Train Trip

**The Journey to the Valley of Keiko-Sama**  
By: Kaze Shinju

Chapter 1: Train Trip

"Killua… Killua! Wake up…" Gon started shaking Killua for him to wake up. Killua opened his eyes gently and then yawned. He looked at Gon standing in front of him then he grinned at him. Gon ran towards the window and looked around. He saw green plains before a big Valley. "Valley of Keiko-sama…" he thought. He turned back at Killua and grinned at him. "We're here!" Gon shouted then the train horned and stopped. Killua rubbed his eyes and tried to stand up but it seems that he couldn't. The couch was too comfy and too soft that's why he can't stand. "Knock-knock" a sound came from the door of the compartment. Gon went towards the door but then he stopped before Killua, then Gon started to laugh.

"What!" Killua asked then he smirked. "Give me a hand!" Killua glared at Gon badly. Gon stopped laughing but then he sweat dropped, and grinned at him then he gave him a hand. Killua grabbed his hand then Gon pulled him from the couch. "Tssk…" Killua murmured as he fixed his clothes.

"Gon, you there?" Someone knocked at the door again. Gon ran towards the door then opened it. He saw Clapika and Leorio standing before him. "Hi Clapika! Hi Leorio!" Gon smiled at them.

"Hey Gon!" they both said and too, smiled. They started to scan the place, when Leorio caught Killua's sight. Killua backed away. It seems that Killua did something wrong that's why he's trying to get away from Leorio. Leorio marched towards Killua but Clapika tried to stop him. Leorio's head seems to be a boiling pot, that's whistling. He pushed Gon aside that sent him sitting on the floor. Gon trying to maintain his balance while sitting on the floor, watching Leorio's every move. Then he started to laugh at Leorio.

Clapika grabbed his arm but then Leorio was dragging him. Leorio's blood pressure was so high it seems that his head is going to burst. Killua was smiling a fake smile while backing away from Leorio. When Killua was stop by the compartment wall, and Leorio was standing in front of him. "You little brat!" Leorio scolded Killua. Killua jumped from his place then landed on top of Leorio's shoulders. Then again jumped off and landed on the coffee table. He grabbed his bag and skateboard, and ran outside the compartment towards the exit. Then he's laughing boisterously.

Still holding Leorio's arm. Leorio jumped on the coffee table while Clapika slipped and fell on the floor then grabbed Leorio's leg. Leorio dragged Clapika. Then there was a big "BANG!" and a big "Oww!" It sent the coffee table to turn sideward; they almost broke the coffee table. Leorio was trying to move as fast as he can but the weight of Clapika was stopping him. But then Leorio was ignoring it. Before Clapika and Leorio left the compartment, Clapika shouted something. "Gon! Get our things beside Lita's…" Clapika can't continue because of the big bump on the back and his eyes is seemed to be in circles and pretty dizzy.

"Get their things beside Lita's…?" Gon thought "Oh well" he sighed. He stood up from his place then he fixes his clothes, he grabbed his bag and his dad's Fishing rod. Then he ran off towards Lita's room… "How could their things be in Lita's room?" he wondered.

Gon: You might be wondering who's Lita? Lita is the person we met before we got in the train. I think she's the same age with Leorio and she does look pretty. She braided her pale blue hair; her eyes were green like an emerald; I think she's just an inch smaller than Leorio; her skin was creamy and she had a sense of style. She's wearing a leathery black mini-skirt, a top-less red top covered with a brown jacket.  
As you can see Leorio got mad at Killua because he's interrupting his every move to flirt with Lita. When Leorio invited Lita to dinner, Killua started to say nasty things about Leorio but then they ignored Killua. Unbelievable, Lita said yes. Dinnertime came; Killua and I tried to sneak up onto Leorio and Lita to their dinner.  
When we reached the place we tried act as people who's going to have dinner too. We ignored Leorio and Lita while they ignored us. We sat behind the table of Leorio. Then our order came, Killua started to plan something. He grabbed a meatball from his plate then threw it to Lita. Without Leorio and Lita noticing. Leorio looked at Lita then he started to laugh then Lita grabbed a small amount of pasta then she threw it to Leorio. Then Lita claimed a food fight. Then people started throwing food all over the place. Then a conductor came and whistled, they all stopped but then Killua and I kept on throwing food. When we noticed that the people stopped throwing their food, we also stopped and the conductor glared at us. All of the people were sent off the compartment while the manager is scolding us. When we tried to fix ourselves outside the compartment Killua whispered something to Leorio. Then Killua grabbed my hand then we ran off.

When Gon reached Lita's compartment he clutches the doorknob, it was very cold. He sensed something odd about the room. He silently entered the compartment. It seems that there's an evil aura inside Lita's room. Gon started to shiver. He started to scan the place and wondered where Clapika's and Leorio's things are. He saw a big bag and a small case then he thought it was their things. He grabbed their things then ran off towards the exit.

(TBC) Patience is a Virtue A/n: so sorry if this is Kinda short! Gomen ne...


	2. Village of Gardon

**The Journey to Valley of Keiko-Sama**  
By: Kaze Shinu

Chapter 2: Village of Gardon

When Gon reached the train exit he saw Clapika, Leorio and Killua waiting for him. Leorio was pulling Killua's ear and scolding him, while Clapika was stopping Leorio and pulling him away from Killua. Gon jumped off the train then ran-off towards the shade. He walked towards them…

"A-anou…" he stammered then he looked at them. Leorio, Clapika and Killua stopped and looked at Him. Gon gave the things he was carrying to Leorio then after that the train dashes off like a bullet. Leorio grabbed the case and the bag. He gently put down the bag and opened his case. "AAAH!" Leorio cursed.

"What?" Clapika walked towards him and wondered. He too opened the big bag. He sweatdropped then turned at Gon. "Where did you…" He looked at Gon

"Inside Lita's Room?" he smiled faintly.

"I said beside Lita's ROOM!" Clapika shouted at Gon.

"Gomen ne…" Gon scratches his head. Killua looked at Leorio then he stucked his tongue out at him. Then he sighed.

"Oh no! This is not my case! Oh no! My case the medicine, books… oh no!" Leorio cried and started remembering something. "My HUNTER CARD! Where is it? Where is it?" Leorio started searching for his Hunter card while the three of them stared at him, stupidly. "Wahh! I lost my hunter card!" he cried and started to sob. "Without my hunter card I can't do anything…" he sobbed. Clapika approached him and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"Leorio, don't worry we'll get it back." Clapika smiled at Leorio. Clapika grabbed the case and tried to search for clues. He saw a small vial that contains a scarlet colored liquid. Some papers too, he grabbed the folder and started to scan it. He saw a picture of a red headed man that has a patched-eye and scared nose. "Metsubo Doushin" he read then started to wonder what's this paper doing in Lita's room. "A double X Hunter studying about the powerful 'nen'. Looking for the last civilization of Reshtoria…" then he paused and look at them. "Metsubo Doushin…"

"I remember him!" Killua exclaimed then he remember where he met him. "While I'm walking around the city of York four years ago, I met a red-headed man wearing an eye-patch. There's a big axe equipped on his back and he was carrying bunches of books… I was so furious so I followed him. He went inside a gigantic library then I lost interest with him. While walking around the alley in the city of York, I heard people talking about him saying a 'red-headed' man was heading inside the library and recognize him as Metsubo Doshin." Killua explained.

"Wow! You went to the city of York before the tournament?" Gon wondered.

"Of Course…"

"But why are you there?"

"Looking for Chinori Itameru… a task that I should do for my father."

"Oh…"

"Oh no my Hunter Card…" Leorio kept on whining. Clapika kept on looking for clues; Gon was searching for clues in the big bag, and Killua was just standing there staring at them. Gon grabbed something from the bag it was a dagger cover in it's sheath. Gon started to observe the dagger, there were writings on the handle. He can't read it seems that it was written in an ancient language. Then he called up Killua, Clapika and Leorio. He gave the dagger to Clapika… Clapika started to translate the writings.

"In the light of the Darkness you shall perish. In the darkness of the light you shall survive." He paused.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Gon said.

"No Idea… " Clapika replied. Leorio kept on whining again. Killua was getting hungry and lost interest with the dagger. Killua looked at his watch. "Hey guys! It's 2:15 in the afternoon… we haven't eaten anything yet." He said then his stomach started to grumble.

Gon and Clapika's stomach started to grumble too… Leorio kept on whining and minding his own business. "Maybe we should eat first before we do anything else." Clapika smiled at them. Killua and Gon both nodded. Leorio stopped sobbing and followed them. They carried the bag and the case then went off the Train station.

"WoW! This is the Village of Gardon? It's so noisy and full of lively people." Gon said. It was a very lively place, full of people selling things like food, toys, fruits, jewelries and many more. In front of them they saw stands and some gypsies dancing, children smiling and playing. There were only a few buildings in the area but the houses were built with stone.

Gardon is the Ancient City in the Far East ruled by synthesizers. But then the people believed that there are only a few synthesizers living in this town and some of them traveled to another places because of the war. The war between Reshtoria and Gardon 200 years ago caused a great destruction between to these two ancient cities. The civilization of Reshtoria was lost while the powerful synthesizers of Gardon disappeared. But then people believed that there was one legendary synthesizer living in the Valley of Gardon and still living for almost 250 years.

They started to do sight seeing around the city and still can't find a place to eat. When they entered an alley they saw a beautiful gypsy dancing. Leorio was starting to drool over the girl and it seems that the bad luck he just encountered disappeared. The girl has a nice body and curve. Her skin was tan and her eyes were sapphire blue when it reflects to the sun. Her face was covered with purple silk, she's wearing a purple khakis and purple clothe covering her womanhood, and a cube-top covering her breast. Clapika was covering Gon's eyes but then they both started to blush, Killua stared at the girl and too blushed but then he just kept on staring at the guy who was playing the flute. There is something about him that he can't explain. When the music stopped, Leorio kept on staring at her. The girl started to get annoyed so she walked towards him and whispered something into his ear. "Are you going give us some money or not?" The girl asked, but Leorio seemed to be in a trance because he just kept staring on her bulging breast. The girl slapped his face.

"Oww!" Leorio touched his cheek, feeling if there's something wrong with his face. Then the girl started to walk away. Killua approached the girl. "Excuse me, Lady"

"Just call me Yanabel"

"Ms. Yanabel, Do you know any place where we can stay and eat?"

"Uhum, I'll lead you there."

"Thanks!"

The guy playing the flute stood up from his place and started to pack his things while Yanabel followed him too. They started to walk it was so quiet so Yanabel started a conversation.

"So, why are you here in Gardon?"

"Looking for the Legendary Synthesizer." Gon replied

"Why?" the Lady asked

"Because we want to…" Killua stopped him.

"It's a personal business…" Killua replied.

"Oh…" the girl said but then Killua has a feeling that the girl knows what they wanted to do. Then the girl turned at Clapika and Leorio she turned back again, trying to avoid their glimpse. Walking around the village looking for a place to stay, when they reached a wide alley where the commercial area is really is they saw a gigantic building in front of them. It was made out of marble iron. The building was shaped like a diamond then it was reflecting a rainbow color from its layer.

"Wow! What a cool place!" Gon said amazed.

"That is the synthesizers temple called, Garlox. That is the place where the synthesizers worship their god and where they synthesize the best material and receive blessings from their god." Yanabel explained

"Oh…" the lady led them to a small tavern at the right side of the alley. When they entered the alley of course it smelled like smoke and wine. "Welcome to the Raido's (Ray-do) Tavern!" Yanabel welcomed them. "Hey Raids! A table for 6!" Yanabel called out for a man making a drink behind at the counter. Then a waitress approached them and led them to an empty round table near the window. Then they sat on the chairs. "Once Again I like to introduce myself, I am Yanabel Argam and this is Jim." She said pointing at the guy beside him.

"I'm Gon!" pointing at himself. "This is Killua." He pointed at Killua sitting beside him then he smiled at the two. "This is Clapika." He said pointing at the person across him. "I'm glad to meet you" Clapika said then smiled. "Of course this is Leorio" pointing at the person beside Killua but then Leorio remained silent. Then a Lady approached them "What do you like to order miss and sirs?"

"I want your specialty and Raids' wine." She said

"Hmm… I want 5 sets of rice balls, a Fried duck, 10 steaks, a bottle of fransest wine, and 20 butterscotch puddings… Uh! Almost forgot about the fried duck, put some extra spice on it and also for the steak…" Killua smiled but then the people around him sweatdrops. Then the waitress wrote it in a piece of paper.

"A burger for me and a juice." Leorio said. Then Gon and Clapika ordered what they want. A few minutes later their order came. Only in 10 minutes Killua already finished half of his food. Then he looked at Jim and wondered why he is not eating. But then he was so hungry; he ignored him. Yanabel started the conversation again.

"I'm just wondering, Sir Clapika and Leorio as I recall. Are you going with sir Gon and Killua?" Yanabel asked.

"Not actually, why do you ask?" Clapika replied.

"Umm… it's nothing" Clapika glared at the girl and continued eating. After a few minutes the girl looked at her watched then at Jim they stood up from their chair and said goodbye at them. "Where are you going?" Gon asked.

"Going home of course." Yanabel replied.

"Oh Ok! Bye! It's nice meeting you!" Gon said waving at them.

"Maybe we will see each other again tomorrow." Yanabel said at them. They walked out of the tavern then bid their farewell then Killua started another conversation. "You know what, Gon… That Jim guy is kinda creepy."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because umm… I don't know. Maybe of his aura."

"Oh… yeah. I noticed it too! He doesn't speak that much." Gon nodded.

"Hey Leorio. Jim is kinda creepy he had been quiet all the time." Killua poked Leorio. But still nothing happened.

"Leorio and I are going to leave this town tomorrow morning so we leave you two here. Were off too the Town of Reidoly." Clapika explained. "It would be better if we get some rest first." Clapika said… they both nodded. Clapika stood up from his chair and too Leorio they walked towards the Inn reception to check in for a room.

"Wanna go sight-seeing?" Killua asked Gon.

"Sure, why not." They both stood up from their chair and went off before they can reach the doors the waitress called out from them. "Sirs! You forgot to pay!"

"Oh! Opps sorry!" Gon showed his Hunter Card to them. "Bye!"

"So where do you want to go?" Killua asked Gon.

"To Garlox!"

"Cool! So let's go then! Last one to reach the temple is a cry baby!" Killua shouted then he ran off. Killua was leading while Gon was following. "Hey that's unfair!" when Killua was a few meters away from Garlox he stopped. He was sensing something. It was cold and lonely. A dark aura, seeking for revenge. Seeking for blood and death. He started to scan the place then he recognized someone. "Brother?"

(TBC)Patience is a Virtue.

A/n: I do not own HXH. Sorry for the Wrong Grammar! Sorry if the story lack of ideas. It doesn't show the plot yet, Gomen ne. At least I have updated the Story… In the 3rd Chapter, will be much more cooler than this! Bwahaha!


	3. Stone of Garlox

**The Journey to the Valley of Keiko-sama**  
By: Kaze Shinju

Chapter 3: Stone of Garlox

Killua was in a complete trance. Feeling the coldness of his brother's aura. A dark aura seeking for revenge, seeking for blood. An aura hungry for death. Killua started to back away from his place trying to leave his brother alone.

"Killua! Killua! Snap out of it!" Gon said, poking Killua's shoulder. Killua shakes his head trying to overcome the trance. Gon just kept on poking him like a weird toy/thing and wonders if that toy/thing moves or not. Gon kept on poking him.

"Hey… stop." Killua pleaded. But then Gon kept on poking Kilua. "STOP!" Killua shouted at him. (SD version )

"Gomen ne…" But then Gon kept on poking him.

"Gon… what did you find interesting about my shoulder?" Killua asked, glaring at Gon.

"I wonder… I'm just wondering why you aren't fat like your brother because you keep on eating or should I say you like to eat sweets and eat…" Gon sweat dropped.

"GON!" Killua gave an uppercut at Gon that sent him flying towards the sky…

"Oro!"

"I think it's a not a good idea to be here." Killua said at Gon.

"Why?" Gon asked.

"Because Illumi, my brother, he's here…" Killua replied.

"What? Why?"

"I don't know… I think its better to go back to the tavern." Killua said. When they turned back, they saw Illumi standing before them. "Brother!"

"Killua… It's been a while."

"Why are you here?"

"Same reason as yours, little brother." Killua started to back away from Illumi as well as Gon. Killua grabbed Gon's hand then started to run away as fast as they can. They headed east, looking for a place to hide. They bumped on people and shouting at them but then said sorry. After a minute of running there was a last place to go, a dead end. "Uh-oh… What a bad luck." Killua sighed. "I have to deal my brother then…" he gave a pouch to Gon. "Gon… please." Gon nodded at him he jumped up over the wall then disappeared. Killua was waiting for his brother wondering where he is.

Some one started to enter the alley, walking towards him. Killua can't see his face because it was dark. Then the man stopped before him. It was not a dark aura or anything it was something familiar. "Sir Killua…" somewhat Killua recognize his voice. It was Jim! "Jim, is that you?" Killua asked.

"Give me the stone!" Jim shouted.

"Stone? What stone?"

"Don't joke with me Killua! Where's that damn stone!"

"uhhh… ermm… the…" before Killua can continue someone disturbed them it was a high-pitch voice coming from the roof of the house at Killua's left side. He guessed it was a girl. "Jim!" the lady shouted.

"Gomen Nasai!" the lady jumped of the building then landed beside Jim. Killua didn't saw the woman's features but then he can see the lining of her face. Then sun was setting and only shadows, he can see. It was only a few minutes before the sun completely sets. They jumped up towards the same building where the woman was then shoves off. Killua started to wonder who was that girl, it seems it was Yanabel but Yanabel's aura is completely different from that woman's aura. He stood there quietly and wondering where Gon and Illumi are…

"AHHH!" a boy shouted. GON! That's Gon! Killua jumped from his place then passed by the dead end looking for Gon. Searching for Gon's aura he ran towards north then turned left! He jumped down from the building and landed in a weird looking place. It was circular place that has writings on the ground. Surrounded by large monuments of the powerful synthesizers. Then the place started to glow… the place was getting hot. Then he heard someone shouting above. He looked up then saw Gon. He was floating 100 feets from the stone with the stone, hanging on it! "Gon!" Killua shouted.

"Wahh! Help!"

"Let go of the stone!"

"Baka! That's the first stupid idea I heard from you Killua!"

"Just Let Go! I'll catch you!" Gon removed his grip from the stone and started to fall towards the ground. Killua caught Gon on his arms and helped him stand on the ground. "What the heck happened?" Killua asked Gon. But then Gon didn't reply he was looking up. Staring at the stone.

"Look!" Gon said pointing at the stone. The stone looks like a small sphere, small as a baseball. It was a scarlet stone. But then it started to change its color to gold. Light started to beam out from the stone. Both of them looked puzzled and confused and started to wonder what's happening with the stone. Then there was a cringing sound coming from the stone, it was cracking. Then it started to fall towards the center of the circular pattern. Then crack! They both started to walk towards it. They looked closely and saw something weird. It was a smaller piece of stone… it wasn't a stone but a forged metal that's shaped like a diamond. There were writings on it, writings that they can't understand. Killua picked the piece and started to observe it…

"Well… well…" the person started to clap. Killua and Gon turned towards the man. It was Illumi. "You've found the key? To the shrine of Garlox!"

"A key?"

"You're holding the Key of Garlox… or the Key of the Maiden."

"Key of the Maiden?" Gon said puzzled.

"There's a vault in Garlox where you put that key then that vault will open and unlock the spirit of Gardon… and opps! I said too much!"

"Brother! What do you want?" Killua asked him sharply.

"What do you think?"

"The stone!"

"Yes, and of course you! Father had been looking for you, don't you know that?" Illumi looked at him coldly. "But I know that you don't want to go back to Mt. Kururu. So I will kill you then, what do you think?" Killua backed away from Illumi.

"Gon, run!"

"What? No!"

"I promised not to leave you right?"

"Just run Gon. We'll just have a nice talk" Killua gave him the stone. Then Gon kept it and put it away he started to back away and then run. Killua was eyeing him until he was gone from the scene. He turned back to his brother who was watching him.

"Killua… Comeback…" Killua looked at him. Looking at his eyes. It was cold and dark. His brothers eyes, he wondered why its like that. Illumi was too staring back. Dark Aura started to emit from him. Killua can see it, he can feel it. While staring at him he noticed something, it was flying towards him. He dodges from it and caught it with his fingers. It was Illumi's pins. It was so small he almost can't feel it was coming. Maybe Illumi is using nen, He thought. "Good catch." Illumi said. "But next time, get ready" he said grinning. Small pins started to appear from the midst around from Illumi. Killua's eyes widen. The pins started to attack him from every side… he started to dodge every pins.

He was dodging to left and right, jumping up and ducking down. Time was so slow. He thought. Killua was getting tired and too exhausted. He stopped. And used his nen as a shield. Then it stopped the pins that are attacking him… he sighed. "Very Good, Killua" his brother said. Killua looked down and took a breath. Then he looked up. Something was coming. He jumped up but then it hit him on his right leg. Then he landed on the ground… looking at his leg. It was Illumi's pin… "Damn." Killlua swore. He looked at Illumi.

"One down… four more to go!" Illumi said. Four? What does he mean by that. Killua wondered. Killua's Vision started to darken. His eyes were getting tired. He was getting dizzy. The poison started to affect him… Then he fainted.

What was that? Gon wondered. Out of the midst Gon started to feel something weak. Inch by inch the power is going down, but that aura seems to be familiar. Killua? Gon was getting worried… so he started to go back where he left Killua and Illumi. When he reached the place. He saw Killua lying on the ground, with a pin on his right leg. It was so terrible to look at. Killua was getting paler. Then he saw Illumi there. It seems that he was waiting for him. "What did you do to him?" Gon's eyes flared. His Aura started to change.

"Oh… Hi nice to see you back" Illumi smiled evilly.

"What did you do to him?"

"Hmm… Good Question. Maybe I killed him… " he laughed evilly.

"What? No… You… You… "

"Hmm… I want to trade" Illumi smiled evilly. "Give me the stone… then I will give you this ointment to cure Killua…" He pulled a pouch from his pocket.

"What?"

"If you don't want to… oh well… you'll just leave your friend die here." He smiled. "The poison is already running in his blood stream… and look… your friend is getting paler and paler… Isn't that sad?" Gon started to pull something from his pocket. It was the stone… he threw the stone at Illumi, while Illumi gave him the pouch. Gon looked inside and saw the medicine. Then he looked up and Illumi was gone. He walked towards Killua and gave him the medicine…

Patience is a Virtue (TBC)

A/N: I'm so sorry... I haven't updated my stories... I'm so sorry... dnt mind me grammar and spelling... so sorry.. gomen nasai. Just e-mail me if you have some questions...

kaze


	4. The Maiden's Servant

**The Journey to the Valley of Keiko-sama**  
By: Kaze Shinju

Chapter 4: The Maiden's Servants

Gon opened the curtain that was keeping the sunlight from lighting the room. Morning light was passing through the window that burned the sleeping Killua's eyes. "Close the window…" Killua mumbled and turned away from the light.

"Ohayo!" Gon said cheerfully.

Killua opened his eyes. He wondered why he was here. He thought he was already in the mansion… He thought that his brother would bring him home. He knew that his brother would never let him die because his father would kill him if ever he killed Killua. Killua sat on the bed looking at Gon, watching him.

"Maybe… a little bit of the sun would cheer you up!" Gon smiled.

"Gon, where's the stone?" Gon sweat dropped. Seemingly he did not want to answer. "Darn it!" Killua cursed.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to… to…"

"It's ok. If I were you I would do that too." Killua smiled. Gon sighed a relief.

"I am really sorry, Killua." Gon lowered his head waiting for Killua's response. Killua just patted his head and said nothing and started messing up his hair as he grinned evilly and stopped. He looked at Gon with a questioned face.

"So what do you want to do now?" Killua asked.

"I don't know Killua."

"Why is it always I'm the one who's deciding?" Killua sighed. Then there was silence.

"Why don't we go back to the circular monument… maybe we can find something." Gon smiled.

"Nice One!" Killua patted Gon.

"This is a really weird place." Gon said and then Killua nodded. They walked around the circle and started investigating the place. There were eight statues surrounding the circular plane. On Each foot of the statues there were writings. They examined each the writings on each statue even if they can't understand it. When they reached the biggest statue they were amazed by its look. Unlike the other statues it was a woman, a very beautiful woman. Her hair was braided on to her knees. Her face has distinct features, big eyes, small nose and has a heart shaped lips. While they were examining the statue a little more a big gush of wind came at the area when suddenly someone spoke.

"In the lights of the summer's eve, a descendant shall come to reveal a hidden image of the heavenly light. Blesseth the place that shall be opened with the key that shall be synthesized by the scarlet water." Killua and Gon turned around and saw Yanabel at the center of the circular plane staring at them. "That's the meaning of the writing on that statue's foot." She said to them.

"Oh… Hi!" Gon said naively.

"Hello Gon." She smiled.

"Why are you here?" Killua asked with demand.

"I missed you two." She said sarcastically, trying to change the topic. From the forest, a man walked towards them. It was Jim. Killua backed away when he saw Jim. He instantly remembered what had happen between them two. Jim stood beside Yanabel and greeted them both. "We're here to help you." Yanabel said to them.

"Help us?" Gon repeated.

"Yes… We decided to help when we saw you and Killua here fighting his brother."

"And you expect us to trust you after what had happened?" Killua interrupted. He remembered Jim demanding him to give him the stone.

"We are deeply sorry for that assault. We were just trying to protect the both of you." Yanabel said convincingly. She looked through their eyes trying to know how strong their nen are. She can't feel a slight power coming from them, it seems that they are using an advance form of _zetsu, _which is _in_. Basing from the fact that they can use _in,_ she started to think that these boys aren't her regular prey, thinking herself as the predator. She analyze her situation as if it was a fight between 2 powerful beasts that have the same ability but then it us up to them when, how and where to strike.

"Or do you mean protecting stone?" Killua added with a provoking tone. Gon nudged Killua to cool himself.

"Speaking of the stone…" Yanabel continued. Jim eyes made a slight move indicating that he was more interested on discussing the next topic. "That stone is the key of the maiden, the stone of garlox, the key that will open the sacred valley." She looked around the place and used her _en_ to see if there is someone watching or listening to them. Killua and Gon were alarmed when they suddenly felt Yanabel used her _en_. They backed way and the feeling of danger was there. Yanabel suddenly felt a strong aura 50 meters away within her radius. She wondered who it was. "I think it's better to talk about this inside the shrine." She said.

Gon and Killua were still on their guard as they enter the shrine. Jim locked the doors after Yanabel had entered. He stood there beyond the doors guarding it. The place shimmered with its golden color. The shrine is shaped like a pyramid but the difference is that it is made out of pure gold with smooth contours. It is located at the middle of the city surrounded by statues of legendary synthesizers. It was the same as the circular monument they went to earlier yet, it was not the plane that the statues were guarding but a shrine. The doors were huge around 12 feet or so full of engrave symbols. Within the interior of the shrine, there is a pathway that forms a cross, a pathway that is surrounded by blue water yet as you look into the water you can't see what is beneath it. In each corners of the pathways there are statues, it seems that these statues are guarding them and looking at their every move. At the middle of the cross there are carvings on the floor, similar to the carvings they found at the circular moment but there's a cavity within the center of the engrave. It is like a keyhole for the stone. Gon and Killua thought as Yanabel lead them towards the center of the shrine. "Welcome to the Shrine of Garlox." She said to them.

Yanabel stood at the center of the circle and started her incantation. It was a different language that Gon and Killua can't understand. They were astonished as she closed her eyes and lifted her head facing the ceiling. Her hands were closed together and then suddenly her image started to disappear that goes the same for the two boys who were watching. They were teleported into another place inside the shrine. The place has no waters to surround it yet there was still a circular pattern similar to they have stepped on at the entrance. There is a pathway surrounded by glass-like poles towards a glass-like statue similar to the woman statue that they saw at the circular monument. The woman was holding out a circular plaque that has cavity within itself. Another diamond shape-like cavity similar to what they saw have before. Yanabel walked towards the statue without saying a word the two followed her as they reached the statue Yanabel started to talk.

"Here is the keyhole for the stone that Gon had opened." Yanabel said.

"I opened the stone?" Gon asked.

"You cracked it didn't you?" she said.

"I think it cracked because it fell." Gon said smiling.

"Before it… Well you were floating with it aren't you?" Gon nodded at Yanabel to approve her question. "And you saw it flashing out light from you very hands." Yanabel continued. Gon nodded again. "That's an indication that you opened the stone and it's good thing that you happened to be in right place. It helped you to crack the stone into its exquisite form but you opened it in a bad time because your friend's brother was there."

"How in the hell you know all these stuff and who are you really?" Killua interrupted the two. Gon patted him on the back telling him to calm down.

"I'm a guardian of this shrine and at the same time it's very own priestess." Gon looked at Yanabel from head to toe and back again and started giggling. Yanabel slapped him on the face. "Don't judge a person by the clothes she wear."

"You don't have to slap me that badly." Gon said while touching his cheek.

"As I have said earlier Jim and I are here to help you. We will help you to get the stone back from Killua's brother."

"Why?"

"That stone is very precious to us, our village. That is the key that will open the path to the sacred valley. Once that stone had been unsealed the power of that stone could be used by anyone. If it were in the hands of an evil being, it would give danger in our civilization. It will bring imbalance to our country and the enormous power that stone has, could vanquish the half of the world."

"How come Gon opened the stone?"

"That we do not know." Yanabel sighed. She went to statue and examined it. She touched the statue's hand and closed her eyes. It seems that she was gathering her thoughts from the statue. She opened her eyes and started to talk. "According to the prophecy, a time will come when the next war will flourish. The stone will again be found from its lair and be unsealed. It will either stop the upcoming war or destroy the half of the world." She sighed. "But may I ask you question, why do wish to see the Legendary Synthesizer and how did you get the stone?" The two were silent it seems that they do not wish to answer her question. There was a pause within the conversation. Killua was gathering his thoughts to answer her question.

"We don't trust anyone that easily."

"But! Killua…" Gon tried to interrupt.

"Give us the whole day to think about accepting your help and answering your question."

"Very well then, as you wish." She stepped away from the statue and started chanting again. The two started to disappear beam of light started to surround them. It seems that they are being teleported out from the shrine. Later we will see each other again she said.

Gon and Killua were teleported outside the shrine. They looked around the place and saw the whole village in its normal shape yet they faced the shrine and tried to budge the door. "It's closed by nen." Killua said.

"I thought so." Gon answered. "The woman has a great power within her. She can use _en_ to detect other's aura from a long distance. At the same time, she used her _in _efficiently. We didn't even noticed her strong aura at first." Gon said in amazement.

"Yeah…" Killua said as he started to walk away from the shrine. "I'm quite hungry. First one in the tavern is the winner." He challenged Gon and started running.

"Oi! That's unfair wait!" Gon yelled and started to run

A/N: Wow… several years I have finished the fourth chapter I hoped you liked it. please review. Thx.


End file.
